Benzoxazines and compositions containing benzoxazines are known (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,516 and 6,207,786 to Ishida, et al.; S. Rimdusit and H. Ishida, “Development of New Class of Electronic Packaging Materials Based on Ternary Systems of Benzoxazine, Epoxy, and Phenolic Resins”, Polymer, 41, 7941-49 (2000); and H. Kimura, et al., “New Thermosetting Resin from Bisphenol A-based Benzoxazine and Bisoxazoline”, J. App. Polym. Sci., 72, 1551-58 (1999).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,864 (Higginbottom) reports a curable composition comprising a poly(3,4-dihydro-3-substituted-1,3 benzoxazine) and a reactive polyamine, wherein the polyamine is at least difunctional and its reactive groups are primary or secondary amine, and wherein the poly(dihydrobenzoxazine) is the reaction product of about one equivalent of a primary amine, about one equivalent of a phenol and about two equivalents of formaldehyde.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,925 (Dershem et al.) describes benzoxazine compounds and thermosetting resin compositions prepared therefrom. The compositions are said to be useful for increasing adhesion at interfaces within microelectronic packages and low shrinkage on cure and low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,138 (Magendie et al.) describes compositions comprising benzoxazines and thermoplastic or thermoset resins in the manufacture of prepregs and laminates. The compositions are said to yield flame-proofed laminating resins that have high glass transition temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,080 (Gallo) describes a method of preparing a polybenzoxazine which includes heating a molding composition including a benzoxazine and a heterocyclic dicarboxylic acid to a temperature sufficient to cure the molding composition, thereby forming the polybenzoxazine. The compositions are said to have near-zero volume change after post cure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,786 (Ishida et al.) states that the polymerization of benzoxazine monomers to a polymer is believed to be an ionic ring opening polymerization which converts the oxazine ring to another structure, e.g., linear polymer or larger heterocyclic rings.
U.S. 2010/312004 (Gorodisher et al.) describes benzoxazine-thiol adducts which may be cured to produce compositions useful in coatings, sealants, adhesives, and other applications. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,847,034 (Burns et al.) describes adducts useful for improving the toughness and curable compositions using such toughening adducts.